Fairytale Hero
by Sassy Kames
Summary: T for language. Kames. For winterschild11. :)


**A/N **This is for winterschild11. Sorry, no smut love. :( I'll be leaving the 20th for Oregon and I'll be gone for two weeks but once I get back I will try to start up my paused stories. I'm awful. And heeey, my birthday is in 12 days! Watch me forget though. Okay, I apologize for mistakes or if this story is confusing. It confuses me. It's also 2 30 in the morning in the 816. So yeah, I'll be embarrassed about this later. :P

* * *

All he wanted to do was buy the damn booze for his shitty friends and bust his ass out of there. But no, it seemed like all the perverts in the neighborhood decided to shop at 2 in the morning along with him.

Kendall's bushy brow twitched in annoyance as he crushed his twenty dollar bill in his fists that were splayed on the counter. His eyes were closed and his mouth was pulled into a gritting form.

The cause of this was from the Native American dumb fuck behind the glass counter. He wouldn't give Kendall his change for the six pack and the 19 year old was getting worked up.

"Look, will you just give me my money bucko?" Kendall demanded, his emerald eyes showing much annoyance.

"If I can have yo digits sweets." the guy drawled.

"Nah man," a new voice entered the conversation. "Cupcake here is mine." Kendall didn't have a chance to turn around before he felt hairy arms slip around his slender body. The blonde immediately jammed the intruder of his bubble with his elbow before whirling around with his still clenched fists.

Knelt on the fround before him was a ratty looking white guy with a beard. "Touch me again you ass swipe and I'll make sure you'll be the next missing person!"

"Ooh, feisty. And a blonde? It must be my lucky day." now this person was just some random shopper who must have decided to join in on the 'Let's Fight Over Kendall' game. Frankly, Kendall was getting pissed off. He didn't need this, especially this late. Screw his change, it was time to lose these creeps.

"You know what, FUCK all of you." the blonde growled and snatched his purchased items up. He stomped towards the double doors on the beaten down gas station and hurled himself out. He wasn't even a step off the sidewalk when he got yanked back harshly.

"Aye pretty boy, I ain't finish wit ya." Kendall didn't know which made his heart race the most; the fact that one of the idiots actually grabbed him and with brutal strength, or the stench of rotting meat the attacker's breath stank of.

Twisting around in the forced grip, the blonde managed to get loose only to get snatched up again by a different dude. Well, fuck. This day was getting better by the second.

"If you don't let me go I promise all your sad story of dicks will get sliced off!" Kendall grunted as he struggled to free himself.

Chorus of croaky, mean laughter surrounded him. "Sure, whatever you say Cupcake. Back alley, now. Before someone sees."

Those words made the teen's heart freeze. The bozos were idiots but would they really-? Kendall didn't want to find out, he just wanted out of there. Forget the drinks, he seemed to be in serious shit now.

The boy was man-handled into the back alley of the gas station with three guys dragging him there. He was cursing and yelling and spitting, doing whatever he could to get free but it was useless. Three against one was not a fair trade. Especially when the one has no muscle on him whatsoever.

"Where we want him?" that was the Native speaking. He had one Kendall's arms pinned in an uncomfortable manner behind his back.

"_I _want him right up against this wall. When I'm done, I don't give a fuck about where you want him." that was the random guy who invited himself in on the action. Though Kendall was scared now, he still let out a snarl that made the Native and the Cupcake guy flinch.

"Fucking _touch _me and I'll-"

Suddenly the blonde hit the ground hard, his words cut off short with a sharp gasp. And just as how fast he fell, he was being lifted up and slammed into the brick wall so hard, stars invaded his vision.

"You know what, I'm getting sick of your snappy voice kid. I'm gonna make you scream so hard you won't utter another word in ya life, hear me?"

Kendall groaned softly as his head began to throb from the impact of being thrown into a hard surface. His emerald eyes were blurry but he could still make out a forty something year old man right in front of him. The man was tall, huge and all muscle. Brown hair, crystal blue eyes that looked cold as ice.

He was in no position to crack at inside jokes but Kendall couldn't help himself. He chuckled. "How fucking cliche."

"What's so funny pretty boy?" one of the goon's growled.

"Yeah, you ain't so smart laughing seeing as you about to-"

Kendall snorted. "To what? Raped? Killed? Ksh. You pussies don't scare me." on the inside Kendall did a double take because no, they did scare him, he was scared shitless. But the whole situation was an honest cliche. Bad guys capturing the damsel who gets saved by the hero and falls madly in love with him. Such a fairytale yet Kendall was so sure... he had a strong feeling of intuition that he was about to live in his own fairytale story very soon.

And right he was.

He earned a hard punch for his mouthy little attitude and heard a zipper being pulled down. But then the sound of pained grunts and yells coming not from him, but his attackers made him smirk. It wasn't long before the three idiots were down with black eyes, busted noses, split lips and broken bones.

A dark shadow stood there with its back to the slightly injured blonde. "I was wonderin' why you were takin' so slow so I came to investigate. 'Los and Logan thought I was being dumb but," the speaker paused to turn their upper body to Kendall. "I was right."

The blonde's heart raced as he stared at his fairytale hero, James Diamond. Dark brown messy hair that falls into a gorgeous face, so beautiful that it stopps the hearts of many. Killer hazel eyes that show no emotion... thin pink lips, a body sculpted to perfection in all the right places. James fits the 'hero' description quite nicely, at least to Kendall.

"I'm okay." Kendall said as he took in James' analyzing eyes as they roamed over his body. Possibly looking for injuries or maybe at the outfit Kendall chose for the day. The blonde goes by themse and today's was Army. He wore black combat boots, orange dukes, a white cropped top with an extra large army jacket.

James' eyes strayed in the area of the long creamy legs the emerald eyed boy owned. The blonde suddenly felt bashful in the older boy's presence and looked down at his black laced up combat boots.

"I'm fine James..."

"I didn't ask if you were." came the reply. The silence was short lived as James stepped up to Kendall, pressing the boy back into the wall. The blonde didn't feel like before when the perves were like this with him. James, no matter how awful he was at expressing his feelings and always wearing an apathetic expression, was safe. He was Kendall's protector, had been for as long as the two have known each other.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck as said boy pressed his face into the blonde's neck. Inhaling the vanilla minty scent that was Kendall, James gripped the boy's hips tightly and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

Kendall smiled. "For a fairytale hero, you sure show a lot of emotion." the remark was a sarcastic one and in answer James squeezed those curved hips in a way that made Kendall squeal.

"You always say that after I save your bubble butt." James pulled away and stared down at his boyfriend. "When will you let me in on the joke?"

Kendall just kissed James' nose and walked off. The older boy sighed but followed his blonde beauty.


End file.
